Good Bye My Love
by Kagamine Kenichi
Summary: Saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Kita saling membenci, tetapi. Beberapa minggu kemudian, kita berteman. Dan lama-kelamaan menjadi makin dekat, dan akhirnya perasaan ku menjadi cinta. Tetapi. Aku mengetahui. Ternyata, sahabatku juga menyukaimu / Cerita Can I say I Love You versi lain/ R&R Please min'na!/ Chap 2 final chap!
1. Chapter 1

**Good Bye My Love~**

**.**

**.**

**By : Kagamine Kenichi**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **

**Saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Kita saling membenci, tetapi. Beberapa minggu kemudian, kita berteman. Dan lama-kelamaan menjadi makin dekat, dan akhirnya perasaan ku menjadi cinta. Tetapi. Aku mengetahui. Ternyata, sahabatku juga menyukaimu / Cerita Can I say I Love You versi lain/ R&R Please min'na!**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, Alur kecepetan, Don't Like? Don't Read! But, I Want You To Like It! #DiGebukinMasa**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One**

**.**

**.**

**I Hate You!**

**.**

**.**

**Len P.O.V.**

Hai, namaku Kagamine Len. Aku sedang bersiap berangkat sekolah. Aku bersekolah di Vocaloid Academy. Ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk ke kelas 5 SD. Sekarang, aku sedang menunggu adik ku yang masih kelas 3 SD. Soalnya biasa aku pergi bersama dengan dia setiap harinya.

Karena ini hari pertama, jadi. Aku dan adikku yang bernama Rinto berangkat lebih pagi.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku menemani Rinto untuk mencari kelasnya. Setelah itu, aku mencari kelasku sendiri. Aku menemukan kelasku. Ternyata, aku sekelas dengan sahabatku yang bernama Kaito.

"Yo Kaito!" seruku, sambil menaruh tas di sebelahnya. "Yo!" balasnya sambil menjilati _ice cream_nya. Kaito adalah seorang pria berambut biru dengan tampang bodoh *di lemparin ice cream* walaupun dengan tampang bodoh itu. Dia agak pintar di pelajaran. Tetapi, jika di luar pelajaran. Dia itu _baka_nya minta ampun.

Aku dan Kaito sudah sahabatan dari kelas TK. Persahabatanku dengannya, di mulai saat dia tidak membawa pensil.

**Flashback ON.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Kaito, kau pindah ke tempat Len" ucap seorang guru. Lalu Kaito berjalan ke tempat Len dan duduk di sebelahnya. "H-hai.." sapa Kaito. "Hai, namamu siapa?" tanya Len. "Namaku Shion Kaito. Panggil saja Kaito. nama kamu siapa?" balas Kaito.

"Namaku Kagamine Len. Panggil saja Len" ucap Len. Lalu pelajaran berlalu dengan cepat, tetapi pelajaran itu hanya membaca semua. Dan sampai pada jam pelajaran terakhir. Yaitu pelajaran mandarin.

Saat pelajaran mandarin, mereka di suruh menulis tulisan-tulisan dewa oleh gurunya. "Len…" panggil Kaito. "Ya?" tanya Len. "A-aku tidak membawa pensil" ucap Kaito dengan muka memelas. "Hah? Bagaimana dong? Aku cuman punya satu pensil" ucap Len. Sedangkan Kaito mukanya makin melas *di tabok seseorang, yang ternyata adalah sahabat Auhor dari TK*.

"Oh iya! Begini saja. Setelah aku nulis satu huruf. Gentian ke kamu. Setelah kamu nulis satu huruf kasih lagi ke aku. Sampe kita nulisnya selesai" ucap Len. "_Ha'I_" ucap Kaito yang sudah bersemangat.

Setelah, kejadian itu. Len dan Kaito makin akrab, dan akhirnya menjadi seorang sahabat sejati yang tak terpisahkan.

**Flashback OFF**

**Len P.O.V.**

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Semua murid berlari masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Dan seorang guru pun masuk ke kelas kami. "Hai anak-anak, kita berjumpa lagi" ucap guru itu. Dia adalah guru music. Dan terkesan galak. Dia bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru.

*****Good Bye My Love~*****

Beberapa hari telah berlalu. Sekarang sedang pelajaran music. "Len, Kaito!" panggil Kiyoteru-_sensei_. "Ada apa _sensei_?" tanyaku dan Kaito dengan muka tidak bersalah. "Kalian harus di pindahkan. Kalian sering bercanda dan mengganggu proses belajar mengajar.

Arghh… aku dan Kaito memang agak sering bercanda kalau bosan. Tapi aku tidak mau di pindahkan. "Len, kau pindah ke tempat Rin" ucap Kiyoteru-_sensei_. Aku lalu berjalan ke tempat Rin. Dia adalah seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde_ sepunggung dengan iris _azure_. Dia juga memakai sebuah kacamata berwarna merah. "Oi, kacamata kuda" panggilku. "Hei! Apa maksudmu memanggilku begitu?" ucapnya, dia kelihatan agak marah.

"Iseng" ucapku dengan santainya. "Cih! Dasar _shota _ga tau diri!" ucapnya. "Aku tidak _shota_ kacamata kuda!" ucapku mulai esmosi eh salah, maksudnya emosi. Akhirnya kami bertengkar sampai jam istirahat.

"Cih! Sudahlah! Aku malas bertengkar denganmu! Aku mau makan dulu!" ucapnya lalu pergi. Dasar kuda sialan! Aku pergi menghampiri Kaito untuk mengajaknya ke kantin "Len" panggil Kaito. "Ha?" tanyaku "Ku lihat, dari tadi kau bertengkar terus, dengan perempuan di sebelahmu itu" ucap Kaito.

"Iya! Dia itu benar-benar mengesalkan!" seruku. "Tapi tidak segitunya juga. Dia itu kan perempuan Len" ucap Kaito. "Ah! Sudahlah. Jangan membahas itu. Ayuk kita ke kantin.

**Skip!**

Besoknya. Saat aku pergi ke sekolah, Rin sudah ada di bangkunya, dan seorang perempuan yang kira-kira ber-umur 30-an berdiri di sebelah bangkunya. "Hei! Kau yang bernama Kagamine Len ya?!" tanya ibu-ibu itu #digebukin. "Iya" ucapku sambil menaruh tasku.

Ternyata, dia adalah ibu Rin. "Kau itu kan laki-laki! Jangan suka mengatai perempuan dong! Bla bla bla bla bla bla" akhirnya, aku di ceramahi oleh ibunya, sampai bel istirahat berbunyi. Sialan. Padahal, aku masih mau pergi ke kantin untuk membeli sesuatu.

Akhirnya aku langsung duduk di sebelah Rin. "Oi kacamata kuda! Geli banget sih! Masa gitu doang. Bilang ke ibumu" ucapku mengejeknya lagi. Aku tidak senang di ceramahi begitu. "Salahmu sendiri mengataiku!" ucapnya.

Akhirnya, kami bertengkar lagi. Dan kejadian itu terulang lagi. Ke-esokan harinya, aku di ceramahi lagi, oleh nenek-nenek itu.

Dan kejadian yang sama terulang sampai 3kali. "Len, sudahlah! Jangan suka mengatai anak itu! Nanti kau kena getahnya lagi" ucap Kaito. Akhirnya aku menurut. Aku tidak mengatainya lagi. Tetapi hubungan kami masih belum membaik.

**To Be Continued**

**Hai! Kembali lagi dengan saya! Fic ini emang mirip sama fic yang Can I Say I Love You. Soalnya, bisa di bilang ini versi lain dari fic Can I Say I Love You. Tapi akhirnya berbeda. Last Word, Review Please Min'na!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Bye My Love~**

**.**

**.**

**By : Kagamine Kenichi**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **

**Saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Kita saling membenci, tetapi. Beberapa minggu kemudian, kita berteman. Dan lama-kelamaan menjadi makin dekat, dan akhirnya perasaan ku menjadi cinta. Tetapi. Aku mengetahui. Ternyata, sahabatku juga menyukaimu / Cerita Can I say I Love You versi lain/ R&R Please min'na!**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s) bertebaran, Alur kecepetan, Don't Like? Don't Read! But, I Want You To Like It! #DiGebukinMasa**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****Two**

**.**

**.**

**I… Love You. But..**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa minggu berlalu sejak aku di ceramahi oleh nenek-nenek tua, alias ibu Rin. Sekarang keadaanku dengannya lumayan membaik. Kami sudah mulai berbicara hal lain selain bertengkar.

**Skip**

Kelas 6 di mulai. Sekarang aku sedang berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan adikku yang satu ini. "Yo Rinto! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Lenka? Apa kau sudah berniat untuk melamarnya?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ih, apa-apaan sih! Aku itu sangat benci pada Lenka!" seru Rinto dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. "Hah? Benci? Itukan awalnya, sekarang, aku lihat kalian makin dekat kok" ucapku sambil terkekeh kecil. "_Onii-san_! Jangan menggodaku seperti itu!" ucap Rinto yang mukanya sudah merah padam.

Kami sampai di sekolah, aku mulai mencari kelasku. Aku tidak membantu Rinto mencari kelasnya lagi, karena menurutku dia harus mandiri. Aku kakak yang baik kan? (Author : pret) aku sudah menemukan kelasku. Dan, AKU SEKELAS LAGI DENGAN KAITO! OWH YEAH! Aku langsung berlari ke tempat ia duduk dan duduk di sebelahnya lagi.

"Yo!" panggilku. "Yo! Kita sekelas lagi ya." Ucap Kaito. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Ternyata, aku sekelas lagi dengan kaca mata kuda. "Yo! Kacamata kuda!" panggilku. "Mau perang lagi?" ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat sinis. "A-ampun mba" ucapku sambil menenggak ludah. Kaito yang ada di sebelahku hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Woi, menurutmu. Wali kelas kita siapa?" tanyaku pada sahabatku yang paling 'pintar' di dunia. "Mungkin superman" hah? Mabok nih orang kayanya. Aku melihat ke sebelahku. Ternyata di sebelahku bukanlah Kaito, melainkan Stanley Stoner.

"Wanjir! Mabok lagi lu tong" ucapku menggunakan Yao Ming face. "Eh? JuPe! I love you tumpeh-tumpeh" ucapnya sambil mau memelukku. Aku berlari secepat mungkin menghindarinya. Untungnya aku selamat, dan dia terjatuh dan di tangga. Dan berkata "Wah, aku berenang" "Arghh.. mama! Aku tenggelam!" teriaknya.

Aku meninggalkan orang mabok satu itu dan kembali ke kelasku. Aku menemukan Kaito sudah ada di sebelah kursiku. Aku berjalan menghampirinya. "Kaito, tadi kau ke mana?" tanyaku sambil mengatur nafas.

"Aku tadi ke toilet, kau kenapa ngos-ngosan begitu?" tanya Kaito dengan muka polosnya. "Aku tadi di kejar orang mabok" ucapku sambil duduk di sebelahnya. "Menurutmu, wali kelas kita nanti siapa?" tanyaku.

PLAK!

Tiba-tiba, aku di gampar sangat keras. Aku melihat ke sebelahku. D-d..dia bukan Kaito. Dia, MAD DOG! "WOI, LU NGAPAIN NGE-GAMPAR GUE?" tanyaku mulai emosi. "Orang ga salah apa-apa, di gampar. Biar greget!" ucapnya.

Akhirnya terjadi adegan lari seperti tadi lagi. Aku berusaha lari sekuat tenaga menghindari Mad Dog yang ingin meng-gamparku. "Woi, jangan lari!" teriak Mad Dog. "Mana ada sih, orang yang mau ga lari kalo di teriakin begitu" balasku. Tiba-tiba, mukanya berubah menjadi herp.

Aku mengambil kesempatan untuk berlari ke kelasku. Dan mendapati Kaito sudah ada di kursinya. "Kaito. Tadi kau ke mana lagi?" tanyaku. "Aku ke kantin beli _ice cream_" ucapnya sambil menjilati _ice cream_. "OH" ucap ku dengan OH yang ga bisa woles.

Aku tidak berencana lagi menanyainya. Takutnya nanti dia tiba-tiba pergi. Dan yang duduk di sebelahku tiba-tiba menjadi _meme _yang sering di gunakan di wancak.

**KRIINGG!**

Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Semua murid masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba, kepala sekolah kami masuk ke kelas kami. "Anak-anak, ada sedikit pemberitahuan, guru-guru kalian yang lama berhenti semua. Jadi, sekarang guru kalian baru semua. Jadi, jangan pada kage ya.." ucap sang kepala sekolah lalu berjalan keluar.

Perasaanku tidak enak. Tiba-tiba, seseorang masuk ke kelas kami, dan dia adalah… AMIN RICHMAN! "Wanjrit! Kok gurunya jadi begini semua" ucapku dengan muka Yao Ming. "_Ohayou min'na_" ucap Amin Richman.

(Author : WANJRIT! Amin Richman bisa bahasa jepang!) "_Ohayou_!" ucap semua murid. "Saya adalah wali kelas kalian. Setiap hari, kalian ga usah bawa uang jajan. Saya akan memberikan kalian uang jajan setiap hari 1.000.000 per-murid" ucapnya.

Semua murid di kelas kami langsung berteriak kegirangan. Termasuk aku dan Kaito.

*****Good Bye My Love~*****

2 bulan sudah berlalu. Benar! Setiap hari, kami di kasih uang jajan sebesar 1.000.000 murid-murid di kelas kami mendadak kaya. Sampai-sampai, ada yang di kira korupsi sama KPK. Padahal itu uang dari Richman-sensei.

Sekarang sedang pelajaran Chuck Norris, atau biasa di panggil Chuck-sensei. Aku tau, kalian pasti bingung kenapa guru kami, tiba-tiba jadi _meme _semua. Aku sendiri juga bingung akan hal itu.

"Anak-anak, kalian akan saya tugaskan membuat kelompok bernyanyi. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang" ucap Chuck-sensei. Semuanya hanya mengangguk pelan. Tidak ada yang berani melawan Chuck-sensei.

Oh iya! Aku hampir lupa! Aku mempunyai seorang sahabat baru. Dia bernama Piko. Dia adalah seorang yang masih belum jelas _gender_nya. Dia mempunyai rambut putih seperti kakek-kakek #dilemparUSB.

Si Piko ini seharusnya sudah kelas 7 alian 1 SMP, tapi. Dia tidak sekolah selama setahun. Jadi, saat kelas lima, dia kira dia tidak naik kelas. Jadi dia di rumah selama setahun (tidak sekolah) jadi setelah tau dia naik kelas. Dia akhirnya masuk tahun ini.

Akhirnya, aku di pasangkan dengan Rin. Aku sudah agak dekat dengan Rin. Jadi tidak terlalu masalah jika di pasangkan dengannya.

Kata Chuck-sensei. Kita boleh menyanyikan lagu apa saja. Ini di ambil untuk nilai ulangan semester.

Setelah itu pelajaran selesai. Sekarang pelajaran mate. Yes! Aku paling suka dengan pelajaran mate. Kenapa? Bukan karena aku pintar dalam pelajaran mate. Tapi, karena gurunya. Mungkin kalian sedang bertanya-tanya. Gurunya siapa. Gurunya adalah—

"Hai anak-anak! Mari kita mulai pelajaran tumpeh-tumpeh!"

Stanley Stoner. "YO! SENSEI!" teriak seisi kelas. Kami semua paling suka pelajaran Stanly-sensei. Karena, sejak mulai pelajaran. Kami tidak pernah di ajarkan apa-apa. Tetapi di raport, nilai kami 100 semua.

"AYO! JUPE! YEAH! TUMPEH-TUMPEH PELAJARAN IS UDAH DI MULAI!" teriak Stanly-sensei sambil bergaya bagaikan penyanyi terkenal yang sedang di kelilingi banyak penonton. "HO!" teriak semua murid sambil ngakak melihat tingkah _sensei_ yang satu ini.

"ANAK-ANAK! MARI KITA NYANYIKAN LAGU DORAEMON!" teriak Stanley-sensei. Di pelajaran ini, kami di ajarkan bernyanyi beberapa lagu. Tapi liriknya ga bener semua. Ya-iyalah, yang ngasih liriknya aja selalu mabok.

"AKU INGIN BEHA, AKU INGIN KOLOR, AKU INGIN INI ITU BANYAK SEKALI.. SEMUA-SEMUA, DAPAT DI KABULKAN DENGAN SOFTEX AJAIB. AKU INGIN TERBANG BEBAS, DI TANGGA! HEY! MALING-MALING BEHA! LA… LA.. LA… AKU INGIN SEKALI. MAKAN KO…LOR.." satu kelas bernyanyi sekencang-kencangnya.

**Skip!**

Pulangnya, aku dan Rin mencari lagu yang pas untuk di nyanyikan pada saat ujian nyanyi yang di berikan oleh Chuck-sensei "Lagu apa nih?" tanyaku. "Ah aku tahu!" ucap Rin dengan bersemangat.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang sudah berbinar-binar. "Lagu doraemon versi Stanley-sensei saja" ucap Rin. Aku hanya sweatdrop di tempat "Yang benar. Kita bisa di bunuh saat menyanyikan lagu itu di depan Chuck-sensei" ucapku.

Akhirnya kami menemukan sebuah lagu yang cocok di nyanyikan

*****Good Bye My Love~*****

Setiap harinya, aku dan Rin latihan bersama. Dan perlahan, aku merasakan sebuah kejanggalan dalam hatiku. Setiap aku berdekatan dengannya, jantungku langsung berdebar sangat kencang. Dan mukaku bisa memanas seketika.

Akhirnya tiba saat aku harus bernyanyi dengan Rin di depan semua murid.

"Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto  
Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan"

Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta ROBOTTO  
Dekibae wo iu nara "kiseki"

Dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai  
Sore wa "kokoro" to iu PUROGURAMU

"Oshiete agetai... hito no yorokobi "kanashimi"  
Kiseki no kagakusha wa negau  
Kunou wa tsudzuki toki dake ga sugite yuku  
Okizari no utagoe to kono "kokoro"

"Sono hitomi no naka utsuru boku wa  
Kimi ni totte donna sonzai?"  
Kare ni totte jikan wa mugen ja nai  
Demo KANOJO ni wa mada wakaranai

"ANATA WA NAZE naKU NO?

FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO FUSHIGI  
Kare WA hanaSHITA yorokoBU koto WO  
FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO FUSHIGI  
Kare WA hanaSHITA kanaSHIMU koto WO  
FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO MUGEN  
Watashi NO rikai WO koETE IRU...

"Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto  
Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan  
Sandome wa mada nai... sandome wa mada..."

...MESSEEJI WO... junshin SHIMASU...  
...! ...hasshin moto WA... mirai NO...  
...WATASHI...?!

Ikuhyaku no toki wo koete todoita MESSEEJI  
Mirai no tenshi kara no "KOKORO" kara no utagoe

ARIGATOU... kono yo ni watashi wo unde kurete  
ARIGATOU... issho ni sugoseta hibi wo  
ARIGATOU... anata ga watashi ni kureta subete  
ARIGATOU... eien ni utau

"Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto  
Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan  
Sandome no kiseki wa mirai no kimi kara no "MAGOKORO"  
Yondome wa iranai yondome wa iranai yo"

"Arigatou..."

Sejak hari itu. Aku dan Rin makin dekat.

Kami sudah selesai UN, sekarang kami sedang _retreat_. Tentu saja, aku sekamar dengan kedua sahabatku yang paling dekat. Dan beberapa teman dekatku.

Pada malam harinya, ada seorang teman kami yang bernama Mikuo sudah tertidur. Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan. Saat dia tertidur sangat lelap. Tiba-tiba mulutnya terbuka. Tadi Mikuo membawa snack bermerek kus*ka.

Timbul sebuah ide di pikiranku. Teman-teman yang lain sedang mengobrol di ranjang atas, itu di tempat Mikuo sedang tidur. Aku ke ranjang bawah untuk mengambil kus*ka dan naik lagi ke atas.

"Kau mau ngapain?" tanya Piko. "Lihat saja sendiri" ucapku dengan evil smirk. Aku memasukkan kusu*ka ke dalam mulut Mikuo yang sedang terbuka itu.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa kami meledak seketika. Mikuo masih saja belum terbangun. Tiba-tiba, dia menutup mulutnya. Dan mengunyah kus*ka itu. Tawa kami meledak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Masa-masa kelas 6 memang paling menyenangkan.

*****Good Bye My Love~*****

Sekarang pengumuman kelulusan, kami sudah di berikan sebuah amplop berwarna putih. Dan kepala sekolah kami berceramah setelah beberapa saat. Dan "BUKA!" ucap kepala sekolah kami. Kami langsung membuka amplop kami.

Aku yang melihat hasilnya langsung berteriak dan melompat. Setelah itu, aku menghampiri sahabat-sahabatku.

**Skip!**

Sekarang, aku sudah kelas 7. Aku sudah menguatkan tekad. Aku akan menembak Rin nanti. "Len.." panggil Kaito "Ya?" ucapku. "Kau jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya?" ucapnya memohon. "Ya, memangnya ada apa?" tanya ku. "Aku.. aku suka sama Rin. Aku mau menembaknya nanti" ucap Kaito.

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Ternyata. Selama ini, sahabatku menyukai orang yang sama denganku. Sebelumnya, aku dan Kaito juga sudah pernah menyukai orang yang sama. Dan akhirnya kami bertengkar hebat. Dan tidak berbicara selama beberapa bulan.

Tetapi akhirnya kami berbaikan. Aku tidak lagi ingin berdiam-diam dengan sahabatku. "Wah, bagus dong kalau gitu" ucapku sambil menahan bendungan air mataku. "Bantu aku ya?" ucap Kaito.

"Tentu, kita kan 'sahabat'!" ucapku sambil memasang senyum palsu. Aku menemaninya menemui Rin. "Tuh, Rinnya" ucapku sambil mendorong Kaito. Aku bersandar di sebuah tembok. Aku mendengarkan semua percakapan Kaito.

"Rin. Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kaito. "Eh?" Rin terheran. Dan akhirnya menjawab "T-tapi aku, sudah menyukai Len" ucap Rin.

Mendengar hal itu, aku langsung terbelalak. Aku langsung menghampiri mereka. Rin terlihat kaget melihatku. "Rin, aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi, sepertinya sahabat baikku juga menyukaimu. Dia kan lebih pintar dariku, dan dia mempunyai banyak kelebihan" ucapku.

"Tapi Len" ucap Rin sambil meneteskan air mata. "Terimalah dia" ucapku sambil tersenyum dan menahan air mata.

Aku berlari meninggalkan mereka "Len!" teriak Rin dan Kaito.

**End Of Len P.O.V.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Len berlari meninggakan mereka sambil tersenyum dan meneteskan air mata. Dia sudah ada di tengah jalan dan tidak melihat kiri-kanan. Dan akhirnya.

**BRAK!**

Len tertabrak sebuah truk. Darahnya mengalir sangat cepat. Rin dan Kaito yang dari tadi mengejar Len langsung terbelalak kaget. Rin menghampiri Len dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. "LENN!" teriak Rin. "R..Rin" panggil Len, Len masih setengah sadar.

"Len" panggil Rin sambil menangis. "Ini sudah saatnya perpisahan Rin. Bacalah ini, _sayonara_" ucap Len sambil memeberikan sebuah surat kepada Len. Len meninggal dengan muka tersenyum.

**Rin P.O.V.**

Nyawa Len sudah tidak terselamatkan lagi. Akhirnya, keesokan harinya Len di makamkan. Setelah pemakaman selesai, aku, Kaito, dan Piko masih di sana. Sementara yang lain sudah pulang.

"Coba, bacalah surat dari Len yang kemarin" ucap Kaito.

Aku membuka surat dari Len kemarin dan membacanya bersama kedua sahabat Len.

_**Hai Rin, mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah pindah sekolah. Sebenarnya, aku mencintaimu Rin. Tetapi, ternyata Kaito juga mencintaimu. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi. Perlakukanlah Kaito dengan baik. Dan sabarlah dengan sikapnya itu. Dia itu agak baka soalnya. Tetapi Kaito itu adalah orang yang sangat baik.. **_

_**Sedikit pesan untuk Kaito dan Piko : Hai, Kaito, Piko. Maaf, aku harus pindah sekolah. Tetapi ingatlah, kalian berdua adalah sahabatku yang paling baik. Aku janji, tidak akan melupakan kalian sampai kapanpun, bahkan sampai malaikat maut menjemputku. Dan Kaito, jaga Rin baik-baik ya..**_

Setelah membaca surat itu. Mereka tersenyum, tetapi air mata mengalir dari mata ketiga orang itu.

**XXX THE END XXX**

**Yo min'na! maaf ya, fic kali ini agak pendek. Dan angstnya ga kerasa sama sekali. But, Review Please min'na!**

**Balas review : **

**Stefan : ini sedikit true story stef**

**Kurotori Rei ; emang, kebanyakan benci jadi cinta. Ini uda lanjut**

**Kuroba Lhevitchi : iya Vit, flashbacknya emang pas kita lagi tk, ini uda lanjut. Terus, kita kan uda kenal lama, uda best friend malah. Lu uda ga usah pake embel-embel san lagi**

**Kiriko Alicia : Iya, ini sad. Uda lanjut nih Fel-san**


End file.
